Promise
by superhero0008
Summary: An old friend of ANJELL returns. Will it help or hurt Go Mi Nam? And why is Jeremy so nervous lately? Read and review, please! Enjoy! JeremyXOC, TaeKyungXMiNam
1. I Love You Forever

Time setting somewhere when Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, and Jeremy already know about Mi Nam being a girl, but before things go haywire. (Mo Hwa Ran finding out that Mi Nam is Go Jae Hyun's daughter, etc. Yeah, before that.) Jeremy has gotten over Mi Nam in this story. And they're aware that Mi Nam came from a convent. LOL so much weirdness~ Please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Manager Yun asked for the nth time that night. Tomorrow was their flight to Korea.

"_Yes,_ I believe I'm sure," Han Ji replied, almost sarcastically. If she wasn't sure before, with the number of times she's answered the same question from Manager Yun, she would have convinced herself by now.

But she was sure. It was her idea in the first place, and she was sticking with it. She's going back to Korea.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you all to recap the bottles after getting a drink?" a grumpy Hwang Tae Kyung exclaimed in front of the refrigerator. He was looking for some breakfast when he spotted the untidy milk containers.

"Ah, Hyung!" Jeremy answered. "That's me, I left it," he said, his eyes not leaving the television.

"How am I supposed to drink milk now, if this bottle has been contaminated?" said Tae Kyung, raising an indeed uncapped bottle of milk.

"Hyung-nim," Go Mi Nam approached the refrigerator cautiously. "You can just open a new bottle. I'll finish what Jeremy left."

Tae Kyung sighed in frustration and took out a new, sealed bottle.

"Hey, isn't that – " the usually quiet Shin Woo cried, also staring at the TV screen. Mi Nam rushed to his side, eager to see what the two boys were anxious about. Tae Kyung remained at the kitchen counter.

_~Manager Yun arrived today at Seoul Airport and announced that Kim Han Ji will be arriving later today._

Hwang Tae Kyung almost spat out his beverage.

_~Manager Yun refused to give reasons as to why Kim Han Ji is coming back to Korea, but speculations have surfaced in the internet, most of them involving ANJELL, whose members are Kim Han Ji's close friends. The musician, one of Korea's most esteemed, left the country to pursue what proved to be a successful international career. Her forthcoming arrival will be her first time in Korea after 3 years._

"She's so pretty, isn't she ~ " Mi Nam said, her head hanging to the side, staring at pictures of the musician now being flashed on screen.

"Shin Woo Hyung," Jeremy said from Shin Woo's left. "What do I do…?"

* * *

"She's Jeremy's first love," Tae Kyung said with his usual evil smirk.

"First love?"

Mi Nam and the rest of the band were in their van, on their way to the studio.

"Hyung!" Jeremy protested. "Don't embarrass me in front of Mi Nam!"

"But it's true," Shin Woo agreed. "But he realized it a little too late."

Shin Woo and Tae Kyung laughed.

"Why?"

"See, Han Ji had feelings for Jeremy back then," Shin Woo started. Mi Nam nodded, listening.

"But Jeremy rejected her."

"I didn't!"

"You as good as did! I haven't told you this, but she was really hurt when you told her that she was more of a sister to you," Tae Kyung said, mock-patting Jeremy on the shoulder. Jeremy looked like he wanted to cry.

"When Han Ji was about to leave for Japan, Jeremy realized that he liked her more than as a sister – "

"But there was no stopping her – "

"I don't want to hear this story anymore!" Jeremy whined, covering his ears. Mi Nam laughed.

"It seems like you guys are really close to her."

"Well, since Han Ji is the only one who's allowed to touch things in Tae Kyung Hyung's room, I'd say yes, we are," said Jeremy.

"Han Ji and Tae Kyung are best friends, you see."

"That's why Jeremy was angry with me for about a month or two after Han Ji left."

More stifled laughter as Jeremy scowled at Tae Kyung.

"But at least you get a second chance at it, Jeremy!" Mi Nam said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" asked a clueless Jeremy.

"She's coming back, isn't she? You should confess your feelings to her – "

"It's somewhat weird to hear that from a person who grew up in a convent – " said Tae Kyung quietly, and Mi Nam blushed.

"But seriously, what do you plan to do when you meet her?" asked Shin Woo.

Jeremy gulped at the question.

"I – I don't know."

* * *

"So, have you seen the news this morning?" an exceedingly energetic President Ahn entered his office, greeting Manager Ma and the boys (and secret girl) of ANJELL.

"Yes, it's weird, isn't it," said Manager Ma.

"Weird? I should say lucky!" exclaimed the president, sitting down on the couch facing everyone else.

"How are early migrating ducks lucky?"

"Migrating ducks?" everyone stared at the ANJELL manager. "Manager Ma, we haven't been watching the same news. In fact, you haven't been watching the _right_ news."

President Ahn stood up and approached his desk. He picked up a brown folder and sat down on the couch again, beaming at each person intently.

"See this?" he said, raising the folder. _"This_ is a contract."

"You're not saying – " Hwang Tae Kyung cut in.

"YES!" said President Ahn, yelling again.

"She's agreed?" Tae Kyung asked skeptically.

"Not yet, but we're negotiating."

The president was still all smiles.

"Are we talking about Kim Han Ji here?" Manager Ma asked, finally catching on.

"She probably won't agree," said Tae Kyung, ignoring the man.

"Yes, it'll be awkward," concurred Shin Woo.

"What do you think, Jeremy?" President Ahn winked at the blonde.

"I – I don't really – know – "

"Oh, yes, it'll be awkward for Han Ji and Jeremy," said Manager Ma.

"But if you think it'll be so difficult, you can just have different schedules for studio use and everything, right…?" the small voice of Go Mi Nam piped up. President Ahn and Manager Ma both laughed, while Tae Kyung and Shin Woo looked blankly at Mi Nam. Mi Nam stared back with a confused face.

"You don't understand, Mi Nam," said Manager Ma. "If Han Ji signs the contract, she will have to live with you guys in the dorm."

"Who do you think did your room belong to before it was yours?" President Ahn said, laughing good-naturedly at the undercover nun.

"Oh…"

"So you see, if Han Ji signs the contract, it's impossible for Jeremy to avoid Han Ji, and vice versa," Tae Kyung ended smugly.

"But what if she does, eh?" President Ahn asked rhetorically. "Would that mean she still has feelings for you, Jeremy?"

Jeremy squirmed in his seat.

* * *

"Kim Han Ji-sshi, how true is it that you came back to Korea to visit a friend?"

"Is that friend a member of ANJELL?"

"Are you going to hold concerts while here in Korea?"

"Do you have scheduled projects with ANJELL?"

"Will you be releasing a new album while here in Korea?"

"Is it true that you are co-writing a song with Hwang Tae Kyung-sshi for your new album?"

The reporters pressed in from all directions. While she generally didn't like them, Kim Han Ji was quite thankful for the presence of airport security, a few men in black, who served as wall between herself and the overeager reporters. Cameras flashed and microphones appeared and disappeared, but Han Ji kept her mouth shut.

"All questions will be answered on Ms. Kim's press conference three days from now! Please give way!" Manager Yun exclaimed through the buzz of live reports.

"Kim Han Ji-sshi, is it true that you came back to meet with Hwang Tae Kyung-sshi?"

"Is it true that you were lovers before?"

Those questions caught Han Ji's attention. Thankfully, she was wearing sunglasses that practically hid half of her face, so that no one saw her reaction.

"Have you been involved with any member of ANJELL before?"

"Did you come back to meet with ANJELL?"

Manager Yun, among many other production advisers, had warned her of this. Kim Han Ji fully knew that her name, once it resurfaced in Korean show business, would connote the band ANJELL, and the other way around.

ANJELL was indeed the reason she came back to Korea after such a long time, but not in the way that everyone thought. She had a naïve mission she simply wanted to accomplish before she stayed out of Korea for good, and she was ready.

* * *

My first time to make a fic for a Korean drama, and I'm not quite familiar with name affixes and such, so if I have errors please feel free to correct me. I want to learn too! And since you're correcting me, please review the story as well! LOL. I'd appreciate reviews and will update for them :))) Kamsahamnida! Thank you! :D


	2. Coffee and Doughnut

Hey guys, here's Chapter 2! Thanks for the favorites and alerts, though I'd really appreciate reviews so that I know what you guys are thinking and therefore I can give you a better story progress. :) Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It had been one hell of an arrival, but Kim Han Ji was okay with it. At least, here in Korea, she had time to be alone. Well, because she was able to escape the watch of Manager Yun for the time being.

"It's been renovated… I can't remember where my favorite studio used to be~" she spoke to herself as she walked down a sunlit corridor in President Ahn's magnificent building of studios.

"It's still early so maybe I can walk around before the meeting~" said a small voice from the other end of the corridor, with light footsteps accompanying it.

"Ah – Kim Han Ji-sshi!" exclaimed Go Mi Nam, noticing the girl, who seemed to be wandering aimlessly around.

Han Ji stared blankly back at Mi Nam.

"Oh – my name is Go Mi Nam!" she exclaimed as she reached out for a handshake.

The other girl merely continued to stare, but her expression had changed slightly. Somehow, there was recognition and a slight smile. Mi Nam stared back, and slowly lowered the hand she was offering. Before she was able to do so completely, though, Han Ji finally showed signs of life and broke into a smile, catching Mi Nam's hand in hers and shaking it profusely.

"Wha – "

"I'm sorry, I was just a bit surprised," she laughed. "My name is Kim Han Ji. You're the new member of ANJELL, right? I'm happy to meet you!"

Mi Nam had to smile. Kim Han Ji was unexpectedly friendly.

"I'm happy to meet you, too, Kim Han Ji-sshi!"

"Ya, can you tell me where the ladies' room is? I'm kinda lost. The studios are not how they looked like before," Han Ji asked, somewhat apologetically.

"Sure, let's walk together. I'll show you the way," Mi Nam agreed.

They walked in awkward silence for a few moments before Han Ji spoke.

"So, how is it being a member of ANJELL?" she asked, smiling.

"Um, okay, I guess," Mi Nam answered. She was unsure of how she should interact with Kim Han Ji. She did not want to judge people, but she was scared of another Yoo He Yi-like personality.

"Go Mi Nam-sshi," Han Ji said quietly. Mi Nam looked at her. "I hope you're not offended by my question but – "

Mi Nam waited with baited breath. Did Han Ji notice? Did she know that Mi Nam was a girl?

"Are you entering the comfort room with me?"

Mi Nam exhaled slowly with relief. And then realized that they were indeed in front of the ladies' room, and she was about to enter. She did not know what to do, but forced a laugh.

"I'm sorry!" she said, scratching her head as she did in awkward situations. "It's just that I'm used to opening doors for people, and – "

At this, Han Ji laughed.

"You're too much of a gentleman."

* * *

"Manager Yun, it's been a while!" Manager Ma greeted the woman, who was pacing the lobby of the building. He was entering with the rest of ANJELL.

"Manager Ma, as much as I'd like to ask how you are doing, I'm really worried about where my talent is right now," she replied, dialing on her phone as she continued to frantically walk around.

"Didn't it take you much more effort to explain that instead of just saying 'How do you do?'" Manager Ma said in an undertone.

"That's Han Ji's manager?" Tae Kyung asked Manager Ma quietly, Jeremy peering at his side.

"Yes, yes, she is," Manager Ma answered, looking curiously at Jeremy. It seemed like the younger boy asked Tae Kyung to ask the question for him. "Manager Yun, if I could just introduce you to ANJELL – "

The female manager froze, as if Manager Ma had offered a threat, before attempting to loosen her features and smile at the three men.

"This is Jeremy, Shin Woo, and Tae Kyung," he said, motioning to each member. The men bowed nervously. "This is Manager Yun."

The woman also bowed to them.

"What are you so troubled about, anyway?" Manager Ma asked.

"I already told you. I can't contact Han Ji. I don't know where she is!"

* * *

"So you mean, he ate all those lime fruits?" came an almost laughing voice from around the corner.

Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, Jeremy, and the two managers were waiting outside President Ahn's office. It was 2:45 PM, just 15 minutes before the meeting President Ahn requested with ANJELL, Kim Han Ji, and their respective managers.

"He did! He said he liked sour food!"

There was laughter.

"Well, he doesn't hate them, but he doesn't exactly _crave_ for them either!"

This time, two voices laughed at the same time.

"Han Ji-yah!"

"Mi Nam-ah!"

Han Ji and Mi Nam emerged from the corridor, and the managers rushed to them immediately.

Jeremy instantly stiffened at the sight of Han Ji. Luckily, the shuffle of actions of the managers made this unnoticeable, except to Tae Kyung and Shin Woo who were right beside him. Tae Kyung smirked at him, while Shin Woo patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"What happened? Where have you been!" demanded a disheveled Manager Yun.

"I got lost," replied Han Ji, still teary-eyed from laughing. "He showed me around."

"You got lost and stumbled upon iced coffee?" Manager Ma said skeptically, eyeing the Starbucks cups that Han Ji and Mi Nam were holding.

"Ah, that's me," said Mi Nam. "I offered to get some coffee since it was still early – "

"Asking a girl out for some coffee?"

The doors of President Ahn's office opened.

"Mi Nam-ah, you're quickly learning!" President Ahn winked at Mi Nam.

"What – it's not that way!" Manager Ma said protectively.

"Well, if everyone's here, let's start the meeting!"

The boss held the door to his office open and everybody filed in. Han Ji was just about to enter when she felt a tap on her arm and looked to find a serious-looking Hwang Tae Kyung motioning for her to fall behind. He glanced at Jeremy, who looked as if he was marching into President Ahn's office and was looking purposefully away from Han Ji.

Tae Kyung gestured at President Ahn as if to say that they'll be following shortly. President Ahn nodded and closed the door.

"What were you doing with Mi Nam?" the ANJELL leader asked with an accusatory tone. Han Ji raised an eyebrow.

"Like you heard, I got lost around and she showed me the way, and then we got some coffee. That's it."

"'_She_'?"

Tae Kyung glared, almost a murderous stare. Han Ji closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Have you been watching the news?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"What's the news got to do with it?" Tae Kyung asked, his tone still offensive.

"'Kim Han Ji-sshi, does your reason for coming back to Korea have anything to do with ANJELL?'" Han Ji said, mimicking the reporters from the airport, her eyes still shut.

"Are you saying…?" Tae Kyung's voice trailed off, unsure if he was thinking right.

"Yes," Han Ji answered, finally looking Tae Kyung in the eye. The expression on the man's face softened a bit.

"You came here because you knew?"

"Yes," Han Ji smiled. "And now that we've met, I suppose I'm here to help her."

Tae Kyung stared at the girl.

"Because you guys don't seem to be doing a good job, you know."

Tae Kyung broke into a smile, and, for the first time in three years, hugged his best friend.

At that moment, the doors of President Ahn's office opened again, revealing a shocked Go Mi Nam who was planning to go the restroom.

* * *

I know, still not enough TKxMN but I've reserved it for another chapter probably (If I tell you now, I'll spoil the whole story LOL). Thanks for Chapter 1's reviews and please review this one as well! Thank you! Kamsahamnida! :)


	3. Energy

Okay, just a quick reply to the reviewers. [alex, hey thanks for reviewing twice now. Please watch out for new chapters and keep on reviewing lol] [bionicwizard14, thank you! I'd love to hear what you think of the latest chapters.:)] [onyxinlife, thanks! Hope you've seen chapter 2. And this. lol] [anjelrei, thank you! More TKxMN in this chapter by the way!] There, done!

This will sound childish and such but REVIEWS PLEASE! LOL I'd love to hear what you have to say about the story. Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Mi Nam-ah?" said Manager Ma from inside the office. He noticed that Mi Nam seemed to have stopped right at the door. "What's the matter?"

Tae Kyung quickly let go of Han Ji and smoothened out his clothes, which were slightly rumpled by the hug. Han Ji had to smile at the action. Her best friend was still as obsessive-compulsive as ever. She realized, however, that Mi Nam was still frozen in shock and quickly made a straight face.

"You're going to the men's room, aren't you?" Tae Kyung said, quickly regaining his obnoxious façade.

"What?"

"Let's go."

Tae Kyung grabbed Mi Nam by the wrist, as he did so many times before, and led her away from President Ahn's office. Once out of ear shot, he pushed her to the wall and faced her.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong," he said seriously.

"Huh?" Mi Nam merely replied, still disoriented.

"Go Mi Nam!" Tae Kyung raised his voice a bit, and that was all it took for Mi Nam to snap out of it.

"Hyung-nim!" she said in her usual startled tone. Tae Kyung sighed and looked in the distance. Mi Nam held back a giggle.

"What's that silly laugh for?" said Tae Kyung, bringing his gaze back to the girl in front of him.

"Hyung-nim is so worried of what I'm thinking," Mi Nam said, not being able to hold back her smile anymore.

"And so?" Tae Kyung replied, feigning disinterest but feeling slightly sheepish for worrying.

"It's alright, Hyung-nim. You already told me that Kim Han Ji is your best friend, right? In fact, while having coffee earlier, we were exchanging funny stories about you – "

"What!"

"Hyung-nim, I really have to go to the restroom now! I'll just meet you back in President Ahn's office!"

Without another word, the girl scurried away. Tae Kyung stared after her for a bit, and then smiled to himself.

* * *

"Right now, Han Ji is staying at the Nix Hotel."

"Ah, yes, but once the contract takes effect, she'll have to come home to the dormitory," said President Ahn, winking at Han Ji, who was seated beside her manager.

Han Ji kept her head down, pretending to be interested in the coffee table. Jeremy could not be more restless across the said table. Tae Kyung smirked at the awkwardness he was observing and occasionally exchanged glances with the ever composed Shin Woo, who seemed to be intently observing Han Ji and her manager.

"Does that really have to happen? My talent is a young woman, and I can say I'm not the only one who would be uncomfortable if she stays in a house with four men," insisted Manager Yun.

"When I was Han Ji's manager back then, she stayed in the same dorm. _With ANJELL_," said Manager Ma.

Manager Yun shot him a death glare before turning back to President Ahn.

"President Ahn, I believe there is a way around this," she said firmly.

"Mi Nam-ah, what happened to you back there?" Manager Ma said as Mi Nam entered the office. "Did you see a ghost? Right when you got out?"

"I have no problem with Han Ji staying with us," Tae Kyung said loudly, diverting everyone's attention. Mi Nam slid silently into the seat beside Shin Woo.

"Thank you, Tae Kyung-sshi, for your kindness," Manager Yun said haughtily. "But the point is, _would Han Ji be comfortable staying with you?_"

Everyone looked at Han Ji.

"I – I'm not sure," said Han Ji.

Manager Yun raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, if they're okay with it," she motioned to the ANJELL members. "I guess it's alright."

Manager Yun looked like she could faint with exasperation at Han Ji's words.

"I'm okay with it!" Mi Nam said cheerfully.

"Well, Tae Kyung and Mi Nam have given their opinion," mediated President Ahn. "What about you, Shin Woo?"

"I'd love to have her live in the dorm again," Shin Woo replied, smiling at Han Ji. Han Ji smiled back.

"And you, Jeremy?"

Silence.

"Jeremy?"

Long awkward pause.

Jeremy was determinedly staring at the floor, and looked as if he did not hear what he was being asked.

"Well, it seems that one of you is not in favor – " Manager Yun hurriedly spoke, starting to smile.

"No!"

Everyone looked at Jeremy, who was pale and perspiring, but at least was now involved in the conversation.

"I mean – no, I'm not against it… I'm okay with – with Han Ji living with us again."

* * *

"The bed sheets and curtains all used to be black and white when Han Ji occupied your room," said Shin Woo. He, Mi Nam, and Manager Ma were sitting at the kitchen counter, having tea. Jeremy was outside playing with Jolie, and Tae Kyung was in his room.

"Ah, Shin Woo Hyung, should I clear out my things now?"

"Why would you do that?" Manager Ma asked.

"Because it's Kim Han Ji's room…?"

"Mi Nam-ah," Manager Ma said, shaking his head. "Kim Han Ji's contract is effective for quite a short time only. She'll be here for just a while, so you don't have to do that."

"Where will she be sleeping here?" Shin Woo asked.

"Well, I've discussed just that with President Ahn and – "

"Will you be renovating the house to make another room?" Jeremy asked, coming in. Manager Ma laughed. Tae Kyung was also coming down the stairs to join them.

"As I said, it'll only be for a while so renovating the whole place is really a waste. Instead, I think she'll be staying in Tae Kyung's room, just as Mi Nam did when his aunt was here."

"What? No!" Tae Kyung exclaimed.

"Why not, Hyung?" Jeremy asked, surprised.

"Well, it's fine with me, but – some people," Tae Kyung made a side glance at the innocent Mi Nam. "Might mind a girl sleeping in my room."

At this, Mi Nam looked up at the ANJELL leader with a questioning look.

"Who would mind? Everyone knows that you're best friends," said Manager Ma. Tae Kyung made a threatening glance, nodding his head in Mi Nam's direction, which made the manager withdraw his statement. "But yeah, some people might mind. In that case, Shin Woo?"

"Some people," Shin Woo, this time, glanced deliberately at Jeremy. "Might mind her staying in my room."

"Ah, then, Mi Nam-ah?"

"No way!"

It was Jeremy who spoke.

"Eh?"

"Mi Nam will be found out if they stay in a room together!" the blonde answered hurriedly.

"Aish, you're right."

Tae Kyung remembered that he was the only one who knew that _Han Ji knew_ that Mi Nam was a girl.

"So it's settled then," said Tae Kyung, with another nasty smirk. "Han Ji will be staying in Jeremy's room."

"What!"

Everyone laughed at the look of panic on Jeremy's face.

"I know, why don't we just take turns having her in our rooms?"

"Ya, Shin Woo. I didn't know you were capable of such kinky thoughts – ouch!"

Tae Kyung hit Manager Ma on the head with a music sheet.

"I was kidding, alright! No need to be overprotective of your best friend."

"But I think that's a good idea," said Mi Nam. "She won't get suspicious, and I can just spend less time in my room when it's my turn to have her."

"Are you sure that's okay with you?" Manager Ma asked, still massaging the spot on his head.

"Absolutely!" Mi Nam said, smiling.

"I think I'll be looking forward to Jeremy's turn," said Tae Kyung before drinking from his water bottle.

* * *

I think this chapter was more for TKxMN, don't you think? Planning on more TKxMN moments! Thinking of what to do for poor Shin Woo, though. Suggestions? LOL. Reviews please! Thank You! Kamsahamnida! :)


	4. One Step

Again, just some quick replies. [alex, thank you! I hated He Yi from the series, not sure how you'll react to her here. Lol] [juwie1608, thanks a lot! More TKxMN moments coming right up!]

Woot! Chapter 4! Read and review, okay? Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Kim Han Ji is moving in with ANJELL?" the high-pitched voice of Yoo He Yi resounded around the otherwise tranquil high-end salon. She was getting another hair treatment and was surfing the net through her mobile phone.

Her act with Hwang Tae Kyung had recently been on the rocks, but at least it was not over yet. However, the arrival of the ANJELL leader's best friend would be a threat. She had to get on the right side of Kim Han Ji if she wanted her pretend relationship with Hwang Tae Kyung to move towards becoming a possibility.

And Kim Han Ji would, on a second thought, add a twist to Go Mi Nam's secret. Yoo He Yi could not help but smile as she imagined how angry Kim Han Ji would be if she found out that the new ANJELL member was a girl. No matter what happened in the past, Han Ji was still the closest friend the three boys had, and she, more than anyone, would feel betrayed for them.

"Do you know Kim Han Ji's phone number?" He Yi asked her assistant. "We have some things to discuss."

* * *

"You gave her permission _to like you?_" asked an astonished Han Ji who was sitting on Tae Kyung's bed.

It was already 12:15 AM, well past Hwang Tae Kyung's bedtime, but the girl would not let him sleep. It was Han Ji's first night back at the dorm, and Tae Kyung had the first turn to share his room with their visitor.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said thank you."

"Wow. You guys are weird, huh."

"Can we sleep now?" Tae Kyung pleaded, facing away from Han Ji.

"You're not finished with your story yet!" she insisted.

Tae Kyung did not reply, however, so that she decided to get off his bed. Before completely getting off, though, she whispered.

"I heard you told her a dramatic 'I like you,' at the airport, though."

Tae Kyung sat up and looked at Han Ji, rather alarmed that she knew such a detail, but Han Ji smiled and dashed away to her airbed across the room.

* * *

Jeremy literally tossed and turned in his bed. Just a few doors down the hall was Han Ji. She was here again. Like a few years back, when they all were just starting out and everything was fine and uncomplicated.

He could remember how she used to barge into his room and borrow things, and return them in the same unceremonious way. Or how they would hang out in her room on lazy afternoons and listen to music or maybe play video games.

_I guess people do grow up,_ Jeremy thought to himself, remembering how awkward it had become during Han Ji's last few months before leaving for Japan.

"But who would be the person you'd miss most?" Tae Kyung asked, smiling, over one of their last dinners with Han Ji.

"That would be..." Han Ji cast her glance around. "Jeremy!"

Everyone laughed, including Jeremy. He noticed then, though, that Han Ji had a curious look in her eyes, as if she was dying to say something else rather than laugh along. Looking back, Jeremy figured that Tae Kyung might have seen this, too.

"Not me?" Tae Kyung replied, his eyes making that familiar threatening look.

Han Ji laughed at him this time, but with a rather sad air about her.

"Take care where you're going, alright?" Shin Woo said, patting Han Ji on the head.

"Yeah, and tell us when you find a boyfriend!" Jeremy said before resuming his eating.

Jeremy sat up in bed. He realized that no one has mentioned Han Ji's life overseas. Was she in a relationship with someone else now? Perhaps an American? Or maybe a Japanese? Over the three years, news about her was generally regarding her music career and nothing else. In the industry, he guessed that's what they called a "clean career."

Jeremy let himself fall back on his bed again. It's going to be a long night, and it's going to be like this for a few months or so.

* * *

Hwang Tae Kyung got up quite early. Generally, he let himself indulge in sleeping in as compensation for his typical diligence during work. However, he had to share his room with Han Ji, which meant that his room did not have that normal, orderly feel about it, causing him to wake up earlier than usual.

Tae Kyung smiled to himself as he remembered how he had to share his room with Go Mi Nam for a few nights. Those nights were rather only short of disastrous in nature, but then, it was Mi Nam. She was a walking disaster, as he had pointed out when she joined the band, but he liked her anyway.

"Hyung-nim! Good morning!"

Tae Kyung was brought back to his senses by the greeting of no other than Go Mi Nam herself, who was having her breakfast by the kitchen counter.

"How come you're up so early?" Tae Kyung asked, going to the refrigerator for some milk.

"I wasn't able to sleep well, Hyung-nim," answered Mi Nam, massaging her back a little before spooning more cereal.

"Why weren't you able to sleep well?" Tae Kyung further inquired, leaning in and asking in the low, attractive voice he knew caused Mi Nam to react in a certain way which could only mean she really liked him. He could swear that sometimes Mi Nam's heart raced when he asked in such a tone.

Mi Nam blushed and stared determinedly into her bowl of cereal.

"Hang on, don't tell me…" Tae Kyung said, sitting down beside Mi Nam and facing her. "You're _jealous,_ aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" Mi Nam said, looking up and finding herself unbearably nose to nose with Tae Kyung.

She blushed even more and looked down. Tae Kyung, however, smiled and gently touched her chin to raise her gaze.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell me that you're jealous," he said, smiling. "I'd appreciate it. It means you really care about me."

Mi Nam gulped and opened her mouth to answer but –

"Oppa," came the dreadful voice of Yoo He Yi, lazily walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Go Mi Nam. I heard you guys have a guest."

"Didn't I tell you not to come here?"

"But Oppa, I just want to welcome Kim Han Ji," He Yi answered. "We're friends, too, you know."

Jeremy came down the stairs, shortly followed by Shin Woo, and then Han Ji.

"Han Ji-yah!" He Yi called out, putting on a fake smile and approaching Han Ji who was already at the foot of the stairs. "How are you?"

She made to hug Han Ji, but Han Ji did not move.

"Yoo He Yi-sshi?"

Han Ji squinted at He Yi's face for a moment before smiling.

"I couldn't recognize you. You've had your face changed so much!" Han Ji said, merely tapping He Yi on the shoulder.

Shin Woo and the others, who were fairly weary of He Yi bossing them around just so she'd keep her mouth shut, tried furiously to hold back their laughter. He Yi frowned, quite insulted, but quickly regained composure and flashed a smile once more. She also decided to ignore the remark implying her undergoing cosmetic surgery.

"Ya, Han Ji. Let's go shopping!" she said cheerfully. "Let's celebrate your arrival."

"Sorry, Yoo He Yi-sshi. I have a date today."

"Date? With whom?"

"With Go Mi Nam."

* * *

Took me a while to put _the *ever-lovable*_ Yoo He Yi in but here she is. Reviews! Thanks a million for reading this chapter! Now if you'd just hit that review button. Kamsahamnida! :)


	5. Two Steps

Replies! [Shinu Mae, thank you! Here's the new chapter! :)] [chibiheart, this one's a bit longer. I will work on making the next chapters longer. Thank you!] [alex, they tend to be short because I want to update right away! Lol. But this and the next chapters will be longer. And no, Tae Kyung and He Yi's act is still ongoing in this fic. Sorry if time setting causes confusion! XD]

Here's the fifth chapter! Please read and review! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Han Ji-sshi," Mi Nam said as she and Kim Han Ji walked along a row of boutiques, looking for things they might like. "Why did you tell Yoo He Yi that we're going on a date?"

Han Ji thought for a while as she adjusted her shades. Both she and Mi Nam wore big shades and hats to disguise themselves.

"Not that I don't want to go with you, but she said that you're friends. So I was wondering why you refused her," Mi Nam further explained.

"She told you that?"

Mi Nam nodded.

"Well, I know her from before I left," Han Ji answered. "But I never really considered her my friend."

"So Yoo He Yi was lying…?" Mi Nam asked innocently.

"We had to eat out together several times, but that was with the crew and all," Han Ji thought aloud.

"Han Ji-sshi is straightforward but still civil," Mi Nam said, smiling.

"Ya, you can just – call me 'Han Ji,' okay? I mean, we stay in the same house and everything," Han Ji said, walking backwards so that she could face Mi Nam.

"Then please call me 'Mi Nam,' as well," the other replied.

"So, what else do you want to know about Tae Kyung?" Han Ji asked cheerfully, facing the right way and hopping a bit as they walked. Mi Nam showed surprise at the question, so that Han Ji hurriedly rephrased. "I mean, among the three, you're closest to him, aren't you?"

Mi Nam nodded and made a tense smile.

"But if you want to ask about Shin Woo and – " Han Ji paused, looking uncomfortable, but resuming anyway. "And Jeremy, you can do so, too."

* * *

"Oppa," said Yoo He Yi, sitting on the sofa of the ANJELL dorm's living room. "I have this event I'm scheduled to go to. I need an escort."

"I'm fully booked for the next few weeks," replied Tae Kyung, who was having lunch with Shin Woo and Jeremy.

"Then, could Shin Woo-sshi or Jeremy-sshi accompany me instead?" He Yi said, approaching the dining table. "I tend to get very nervous and say awkward things, even reveal secrets, when I go to such events alone."

The boys kept silent. Here she was again, threatening them.

"Oh, I know. Why don't I ask Go Mi Nam who she wants to go with me?"

"What for?"

"So we'll find out which one she likes least among you three," He Yi replied, smiling ominously.

"So – so you mean you're going to stay here until Mi Nam and Han Ji get back?" Jeremy said, confirming his disappointment.

* * *

"Mi Nam-ah, let's go here!" Han Ji said happily, pulling Mi Nam by the hand into a cosmetics boutique.

"Wow, it's so nice here," said Mi Nam, looking around. "All kinds of makeup you can think of."

"I know. They even have products from other countries."

"Last time I got to go around town, I wasn't able to see this place."

Mi Nam picked out a glittery pink lipstick from the shelves and inspected it closely.

"You like that?" Han Ji asked, standing beside Mi Nam in front of a half-body mirror.

"W – why would I like it!" Mi Nam laughed, realizing that she must really look weird right now. A man checking out lipstick colors.

She was going to put the lipstick back on its shelf but Han Ji caught her hand and took the item.

"I'm going to get this," she said, smiling. "A friend of mine will like it."

After the cosmetics boutique, they went around some ladies' and men's fashion stores. Mi Nam bought a few pieces of men's clothing, as her substitution for her brother was still going to last for a couple of weeks. Han Ji's purchases were, as Mi Nam saw them, quite random. She bought items she said she wouldn't wear but liked anyway, and almost every time, she would buy something that Mi Nam liked from the ladies' fashion.

"Are those for your friend, too?"

"Yeah," Han Ji said, staring into the distance as they walked. "I hope she likes them. I have to tell her something important, you see."

"So – so Han Ji is bribing her friend?" Mi Nam asked, rather confused. At this, Han Ji laughed.

"No. They're – how would you call it – gifts. I plan to give them to her after I've told her what I have to say. To show her that I understand her, and that I'm here for her."

"You're a very caring friend," Mi Nam smiled.

* * *

"Oppa," Yoo He Yi said. She was at the door to Hwang Tae Kyung's piano room. He was hoping to have some quiet time for himself but the overeager actress would not leave.

"How much time do you plan to waste here?" Tae Kyung said, irritated. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I told you, I'm going to wait until Go Mi Nam comes back," He Yi replied. "It's already 3 PM. Aren't they arriving any time soon?"

"How should I know? You're the one who should know how long it takes for girls to go shopping."

There was a pause, and then He Yi spoke again.

"Ya, Tae Kyung Oppa," she said in her lazy, taunting voice again. "Does Han Ji know about Go Mi Nam's true identity?"

Tae Kyung raised his head from his music sheet reading and looked at He Yi.

"She doesn't?"

Yoo He Yi laughed.

"What do you care if she knows?"

"Nothing, Oppa. It's just interesting."

* * *

"Mi Nam-ah," Kim Han Ji started.

She and Go Mi Nam were seated across each other in an ice cream parlor, waiting for their orders to arrive.

"I said earlier that I have to tell a friend something important."

Mi Nam nodded.

"Well, I really don't know how to do it."

"I – I think it depends upon what you're going to tell her," Mi Nam replied. "I mean, if it's really sensitive, maybe you should sit down with her and talk about things thoroughly… And then give those gifts!"

Both of them laughed.

"The thing is, I don't know how to discuss it systematically. I don't know where to begin."

"I suppose, if she really is your friend, she'd understand how hard it is on your part, too," said Mi Nam, smiling comfortingly. "You can just – try to tell her as it comes to your mind, and she'll understand."

"In that case – "

Han Ji sighed.

"These are for you, Go Mi Nam."

Han Ji put some of the paper bags of women's clothes on top of the table.

"Me?"

Han Ji merely nodded, quite nervous herself. Mi Nam stared blankly back.

And then it hit her. Han Ji knew.

"Han Ji-yah, I can explain – "

"One chocolate and strawberry parfait and one honey cashew nut brownie ice cream."

Han Ji pushed aside the bags, and the waitress set down their orders.

"Enjoy your sweets!" the waitress said cheerfully before walking away.

Mi Nam continued to stare. Han Ji handed her a spoon.

"Han Ji-yah," Mi Nam started. "Did – did you know from the start…?" she asked, feeling feeble.

Han Ji nodded. And then, she smiled.

"It's just that – my brother – "

"Is in the US, waiting to recover from his operation. In the mean time, you are filling in for him."

Han Ji started to eat her parfait.

"H – how did you know?"

"I met your brother while I was in the US," Han Ji shrugged. "The real Go Mi Nam."

"Please don't tell President Ahn!" Mi Nam finally said, bowing her head as low as the table permitted.

"Wait, Mi Nam-ah, your hair – "

Han Ji laughed as she handed Mi Nam a tissue. The nun-in-training got some ice cream on her bangs from bowing. Mi Nam laughed a little while wiping her hair.

"So – so Han Ji-yah isn't angry with me?" she asked cautiously.

"Why would I be angry?" Han Ji said. "I feel thankful, if anything. You know, the dorm seems so much more happy and positive with you there."

She had a few spoons of parfait before speaking again.

"So tell me, what was their reaction when they first found out you were a girl?" Han Ji asked, smiling.

* * *

"Finally!" exclaimed a bored Yoo He Yi as Kim Han Ji and Go Mi Nam entered the living room. "What took you so long? It's already 6 PM!"

"I don't remember telling you to wait, Yoo He Yi-sshi," said Han Ji as she collapsed on an empty couch. The other seats were taken by an irritated Tae Kyung, an annoyed Shin Woo, and a bored Jeremy, who were kept in the living room by the officious He Yi.

"Han Ji-yah, why do you keep on calling me 'Yoo He Yi-sshi'?" said He Yi sadly.

"Because we're not close…?"

Jeremy laughed, which caused Yoo He Yi to turn her embarrassment at him.

"Ya, Jeremy-sshi. Have you and Han Ji made up?"

Jeremy, and everyone else for that matter, scowled and kept silent.

"I was waiting because I wanted to ask you something, Go Mi Nam-sshi," said He Yi. "There's this event I have to go to, and I don't know which ANJELL member should be my escort. Can you choose among Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, and Jeremy for me?"

Mi Nam stared, unsure of why He Yi was making her decide.

"Oh, Mi Nam-sshi," He Yi said, noticing the bags Mi Nam was carrying. "How come you bought from ladies' boutiques?"

"They're for Han Ji!" Mi Nam quickly answered.

"But Han Ji's carrying her own things!" He Yi insistently pointed out.

"Is it wrong for a guy to be a gentleman?" Han Ji said. "It's not Mi Nam's fault if no one's done it for you."

Everyone could tell that Yoo He Yi has reached her breaking point as she stared angrily at Han Ji. She was dying to throw insults at her, or perhaps say it then and there that Go Mi Nam was lying to her, but she painfully resisted.

"You take care, Kim Han Ji," she said, walking to the hallway leading to the front door. "You don't know how much things have changed while you were gone. For all you know, some people might be keeping secrets from you. Right, Go Mi Nam?"

With that, she went off. Everyone was silent.

"She's always had a flair for the dramatic, huh," said Han Ji in a relaxed manner.

"And she's supposed to be the national fairy," concurred Jeremy, which brought about another awkward pause.

"Why don't we have some dinner now?" said Mi Nam, trying to ease the discomfort.

"Yes, dinner!" Shin Woo said, standing up and clapping his hands.

"Yeah, I'm quite hungry," agreed Tae Kyung, getting off the couch as well.

Efforts to alleviate said awkwardness were futile, though, since in their hurry to have dinner, they left Jeremy and Han Ji alone in the living room.

* * *

I hope it's arguably a longer and more eventful chapter! Lol. Thank you and please review! Kamsahamnida! :)


	6. Emergency

Because I'm itching to get a new chapter up, here it is! Lol. But first, a few replies. [Shinu Mae, the awkwardness continues? Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :)] [alex, I guess I'm just an over imaginative fan? Well the story's kinda almost over, I mean, just a couple of chapters to go. But maybe if I think up a sequel or something? Lol. Thanks for yet another review!]

Borrowed parts of _Song for a Fool_ by Park Sang Woo/Jung Yong Hwa for this chapter. Hope you guys like it! Tell me in the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

"Let's – let's go get dinner then," Han Ji said, slowly standing up from the sofa.

"Han Ji-yah," said Jeremy quietly.

Han Ji turned to him but did not say anything.

"I – I haven't had the chance to, well, ask how you are," Jeremy continued nervously. "It's been three years, hasn't it?"

Han Ji nodded and smiled, but still remained quiet, unsure of what she should say.

"Your last album was great," Jeremy finally said, standing up as well. "I like the techno feel to it."

"You listened to it?" Han Ji asked, surprised.

"Of course I did!"

They smiled at each other for a fleeting moment before proceeding to eat with the rest of the band.

* * *

"Mi Nam-ah, how do I look?" Shin Woo asked, standing in front of Go Mi Nam who was adjusting her necktie. Before the girl could reply, however, Tae Kyung spoke.

"You look fine, Shin Woo."

Shin Woo just grinned. Tae Kyung was becoming more and more possessive of Mi Nam as the days passed.

It turned out, the event Yoo He Yi had been talking about the week before that she was booked to attend was actually Kim Han Ji's album launch, and naturally, ANJELL was to attend as well. No one was settled to escort He Yi, however, much to the delight of the group, Tae Kyung especially.

"Is everyone ready?" a stressed Manager Ma asked. His four talents were standing in the living room in their sleek suits, all looking strikingly handsome and attractive. "Manager Yun called. She wants you guys to make a big entrance, just right before Kim Han Ji herself."

Mi Nam smiled excitedly as everyone else nodded.

"Han Ji is already on her way to the venue, so let's get going. President Ahn will be going in with us so look your smartest!"

* * *

"A lot of artists are here," said Manager Ma as they walked through the crowd of celebrities. The venue was a vast hall with cocktail tables spread out and a stage in front.

"Look! It's Mo Hwa Ran!" said Go Mi Nam, pointing in the distance across the hall.

"Kim Han Ji really makes an impression even on the veteran artists," said President Ahn. "Ah, Yoo He Yi-sshi!"

"Good evening, President Ahn."

Yoo He Yi shook President Ahn's hand, and then immediately linked arms with Hwang Tae Kyung.

"Be quiet if you don't want your best friend's occasion to get spoiled," Yoo He Yi whispered.

"Would you really do that?" Tae Kyung whispered back, a smirk curling on his lips. "If you're really going to sacrifice your _fairy_ image just to ruin this event and Go Mi Nam, I feel flattered for them."

Tae Kyung unhooked his arm from He Yi's and walked off. Yoo He Yi glared.

_I might not be able to mess up this event but I'll make sure Go Mi Nam gets her heart broken tonight, Hwang Tae Kyung._

"Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, to welcome you tonight, here is Miss Kim Han Ji!" the host declared. Mi Nam and the others stood at the foot of the stage to watch.

Han Ji walked on stage and sat on a high stool holding an acoustic guitar and a microphone in front of her. Three guitarists spread across the stage and a drummer sat behind her as well. When everyone was settled, they started playing.

_Nan baboraseo geureongabwa_  
_Apeugehaedo gwaenchanheungabwa  
Notnan sarangira nollyeodaedo  
Eojjeolsu eomneun baboraseo_

"Ya, Shin Woo Hyung, isn't that the song you sang – "

Shin Woo nodded even before Mi Nam finished her question.

"Han Ji is the original writer," Shin Woo explained. "She wrote it for Jeremy but switched the gender so she wouldn't be found out," he added quietly.

"Han Ji must really like Jeremy~" said Mi Nam, looking at Jeremy, who was silently watching Han Ji's performance.

_Geunyeoga sarang hal saram olttaekkaji_  
_Ireoke geunyeo gyeoteseo isseulppuniya  
Jul su isseo haengbokhan sarangira  
Amugeotdo barajianha_

"The thing is," Shin Woo continued. "Han Ji said she would not record the song because it's for someone special."

"But it's included in her new album," said Mi Nam. "Does that mean Han Ji doesn't like Jeremy anymore?"

Shin Woo shrugged with a sad expression on his face. All the while, Jeremy still gazed up at the stage.

_Eonjedeun sonnaemilmyeon daheul geugose  
Eonjedeun bulleojumyeon deullil geugose  
Byeonhameobsi geugose isseojulge  
Geunyeol saranghanikka_

Mi Nam's message alert rang.

_Go Mi Nam, meet me at the garden outside. I want to talk to you_, read Yoo He Yi's message.

Not wanting to worry the others, Mi Nam decided to tell Shin Woo that she had to go to the bathroom.

"Ya, Go Mi Nam," said Yoo He Yi as Mi Nam approached. "You seem happy tonight."

"Yes," Mi Nam replied, smiling. "I'm really happy for Han Ji. She's so successful."

"You really think she considers you her friend?"

Mi Nam frowned. Was Yoo He Yi implying that Han Ji was just pretending to be nice?

Ever since Han Ji revealed that she knew that Mi Nam was a girl, they had become very close friends. Mi Nam had shared with her whatever she disclosed to Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, and Jeremy, and Han Ji was warm and eager to share stories about her life just as well.

"Ya," Yoo He Yi said again. "Does Kim Han Ji know that you're a girl?" she asked, smiling with malice.

"Yes, she does," Mi Nam said, determined to throw off whatever threat Yoo He Yi was planning this time. To her surprise, however, He Yi laughed.

"And do you know why she came back to Korea?"

"Huh?"

Yoo He Yi laughed again.

"Silly girl! I'd have expected more from you, Go Mi Nam."

Yoo He Yi walked around, keeping silent for a while before turning to face the other girl again.

"Kim Han Ji came to Korea," she started, walking back to Mi Nam. "To claim what is rightfully hers."

Mi Nam did not understand. What is Yoo He Yi so angry about if Han Ji came to patch things up with Jeremy?

"Have they not told you about that fight Hwang Tae Kyung and Jeremy had after Han Ji left?"

And then Mi Nam remembered.

"_Han Ji and Tae Kyung are best friends, you see."_

"_That's why Jeremy was angry with me for about a month or two after Han Ji left."_

Mi Nam's tears were brimming in her eyes, but she fought them back. The same way she was fighting the idea that Yoo He Yi was trying to plant into her mind.

"They're just best friends," she replied, not able to think of anything else to say.

"Hwang Tae Kyung confessed his feelings for her, but she liked Jeremy!" insisted Yoo He Yi, even stomping her foot in infuriation. "Kim Han Ji left because she did not want to hurt Tae Kyung by pursuing her feelings for Jeremy! When she heard that Tae Kyung has been fooling around with another girl – you – she decided to come here to clear it out. Don't you see? Now that she's decided to come back, it only means she has come to accept Hwang Tae Kyung's feelings for her!"

Mi Nam's tears were streaming down her cheeks now, but she didn't bother wipe them. What did it all mean?

"So really," He Yi said, patting Mi Nam on the shoulder. "Competing against Kim Han Ji is just useless, Go Mi Nam. Just forget it."

"Go Mi Nam," came the voice of Han Ji from the door leading to the garden.

"Kim Han Ji," said He Yi, smiling.

Mi Nam hurriedly wiped her tears as Han Ji walked up to them.

"Mi Nam and I were just having a little chat. Don't you have to be on stage talking about your album?"

The sharp sound of a palm colliding with a cheek resounded through the quiet of the greenhouse.

"What's the matter with you!" He Yi yelled, holding her cheek where Han Ji had slapped her.

"Mi Nam-ah," Han Ji said again. Mi Nam, however, ran off.

Mi Nam could hear footsteps following her, but she could not care about it at the moment. She could not even see clearly where she was going, as tears were clouding her eyes. She was so confused. She did not know what to do. It seemed like Han Ji wanted to explain to her, but Mi Nam did not know what to say, or even how to react, if she faced her now.

_Kim Han Ji came to Korea to claim what is rightfully hers._

Yoo He Yi's annoying voice reverberated in Mi Nam's head.

"Mi Nam, please stop!"

Han Ji was still on to her. They were outside the garden now. It looked like the lobby of a hotel, but Mi Nam was sure it was still part of the event venue. Wiping her eyes, she realized it looked exactly like the concert hall, except that it was entirely empty. The lights, however, were on and glaring.

"Mi Nam-ah," said Han Ji, catching up.

* * *

"Have you seen Mi Nam?" Tae Kyung asked Shin Woo and Jeremy before drinking from his wine glass.

"She said she was going to the restroom," replied Shin Woo. "But that was still during Han Ji's song."

Just then, Jeremy spotted Yoo He Yi coming into the hall, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Ya, do you know where Mi Nam is?" Jeremy said, walking up to her. He Yi laughed.

"How should I know?"

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow at her. Usually, weird things happening to Mi Nam had something to do with her as well.

"I left her in the garden, but she ran off," He Yi said, still smiling.

"Ran off?" Shin Woo repeated.

"Yeah. She looked like she could use a drink, you know. She was crying all over the place!" He Yi laughed again.

"Yoo He Yi!" Tae Kyung said through gritted teeth before dashing off to find Go Mi Nam, Shin Woo and Jeremy at his heels.

They searched through the parking lot and the greenhouse but saw nothing. Jeremy pointed out, however, a long passage of a corridor from the garden to another hall. Upon entering, they saw not only Mi Nam but Kim Han Ji as well. Jeremy made to enter but Tae Kyung placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Yoo He Yi arrived at his side, too, but he decided to ignore her for the time being. He would deal with her later.

"Mi Nam-ah," said Han Ji. Her voice was steady, but they could tell something was bothering her. "What Yoo He Yi said – "

"I – I feel kind of silly, you know," Mi Nam replied, laughing. All the while, tears still flowed down her cheeks. "But she's right. I'm nothing compared to you."

"Mi Nam, stop – "

"I'm not angry with you, though."

Mi Nam tried to smile as tears continuously poured from her eyes.

"Han Ji-yah has showed me nothing but kindness. It's just that – I just wish – I knew from the beginning – "

Han Ji held out a handkerchief. Mi Nam took it and tried to wipe her tears, but they continued to come out.

"You're a really good person," she said, attempting another smile. "I hope we remain friends after – "

"Shut up, Go Mi Nam!"

Han Ji was already crying herself as she walked closer to Mi Nam.

"I thought nuns were supposed to be open-minded and calm and perceptive and all that, but really, you're not showing those traits right now!"

Yoo He Yi smiled silently as she and the rest of ANJELL watched at the door. She felt she had been successful tonight.

"You say you want us to remain friends? What kind of friend would listen to someone like Yoo He Yi instead of hearing her friend's explanation first!"

"Han Ji-yah…"

"Listen, parts of what Yoo He Yi said are true, but some of it are definitely lies she made up to hurt you. Hurt us!"

Tae Kyung's eyes widened at what he heard. Was Han Ji really going to say what they, as a group, had kept a secret for so long? Jeremy remained quiet, but Tae Kyung could tell that he was listening with baited breath.

"I left three years ago to start my career overseas, but I agreed to the plan because," Han Ji took a deep breath. "It's true that Hwang Tae Kyung confessed to me. I didn't want to hurt him because I could not return his feelings. He was my best friend."

Mi Nam lowered her gaze to the floor, unable to reply.

Jeremy glanced at Tae Kyung, but did not speak and returned his gaze quickly to Mi Nam and Han Ji. The older man could see, though, that Jeremy's hands were now clenched into fists, and it seemed like it was taking all his willpower to continue listening to what Han Ji was saying and not just punch Tae Kyung in the face right then and there.

"It's not true, though, that I came back for Tae Kyung," continued Han Ji. "I came back because I met your brother and found out about you. I had no plans of coming back to Korea, but I began watching the news and I just felt like I had to know you and – and maybe help you. I had Manager Yun and some others research and watch, and I received information that your filling in for your brother was not going smoothly – what with people like Yoo He Yi around."

"Han Ji-yah," Mi Nam said, looking at Han Ji again. They both had stopped crying.

Mi Nam felt really ridiculous this time. Kim Han Ji came to Korea to help her. Someone she has never met before comes into her life just to lend a hand. But then, just this once, it wouldn't hurt to make sure.

"But what about Tae Kyung?"

"What about him?"

"You – you like him, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"You're sure…?"

"Go Mi Nam, I don't like Tae Kyung because the one I like is Jeremy!"

* * *

I think this is the longest chapter yet? And I can proudly say it was eventful! LOL The story is almost over guys so please hit that review button for me :D Kamsahamnida!


	7. Just Do It Girl

We are down to the _second to the last_ chapter. Lol. Can't believe I wrote it this fast, but then~ Replies! [mkvm, thank you! I'd like to leave it to the readers how they picture Han Ji, but if you ask me, a blend of Jun Ji-Hyun and Ga-In (BEG) would be nice. But that's just me! What about you? How do you imagine her? :D] [Shinu Mae, thanks! Read on for more Jeremy-ness in this chapter. XD] [alex, thank you! Thinking of what Shin Woo's love story would be now. Hmm…]

So yeah, second to the last chapter so please read and don't forget to review! Enjoy!

* * *

No one really talked about what happened during Kim Han Ji's album launch.

After Han Ji yelled out how she did not like Tae Kyung because the one she liked was indeed Jeremy, the blonde ANJELL member just walked off, keeping his head down and not looking at anyone. Everyone just found him sleeping in his room when they came home to the dorm after the event.

Han Ji still had to talk about her album and sing afterwards. Coordinator Wang helpfully redid her makeup without asking what happened. Mi Nam fixed herself up before returning to what had become a party. It was Yoo He Yi, though, who looked like she could use a drink.

"Thought you'd mess them up, did you?" Tae Kyung said, before leaving an awfully disappointed Yoo He Yi at the door to the concert hall.

* * *

"Go Mi Nam."

Mi Nam was about to go into her room when Tae Kyung spoke. Mi Nam cautiously approached the ANJELL leader.

"Did you actually cry out there because you really liked me that much?"

"Hyung-nim!" Mi Nam replied, blushing a little. "I don't think it's right to say something like that!"

"Why don't you just answer my question?"

"I'm going to bed now, Hyung-nim! Good night!"

Go Mi Nam scurried off into her room before she blushed even more. Once again, Mi Nam had Tae Kyung smiling to himself.

* * *

"So how was your night sleeping in Jeremy's room?" Shin Woo asked.

It was Han Ji's second time to sleep in Shin Woo's room, meaning that she had already slept twice in Tae Kyung's and Mi Nam's rooms and once in Jeremy's.

"Like any other night…?" Han Ji replied blankly. "How should it be?"

"You didn't talk at all?"

"We talked a little. Mostly about music."

Shin Woo chuckled.

"Ya, Shin Woo," started Han Ji. "Is it true that you like Go Mi Nam?"

"How did you know?"

"Same way I knew everything else."

"I could sue you for stalking," said Shin Woo kiddingly.

"It's not like I do it on a regular basis!" Han Ji said defensively. "But seriously, what are your plans?"

"Why would I tell you? You're siding with Tae Kyung for sure."

Han Ji scowled and Shin Woo laughed again.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, okay?" said Han Ji, preparing to lie down on her bed. "I just want you guys to be happy."

"Mi Nam is happy with Tae Kyung," replied Shin Woo.

"Then, what about you?"

"Maybe I'll find my happiness somewhere else."

Han Ji got off her bed, went over to Shin Woo, and gave him a tight hug.

"You haven't changed at all, Shin Woo. I hope you find her soon."

* * *

"Where's Han Ji?" Tae Kyung asked as he came down the stairs. Mi Nam, Shin Woo, and Jeremy were having breakfast at the kitchen counter.

"She left early," Shin Woo replied. "Rehearsals for her upcoming concert, I think."

"Yeah, I even heard Manager Yun barge into your room," said Jeremy.

"How come you heard that?" asked Tae Kyung.

All the rooms in the dorm were supposed to be soundproof, a well thought out plan by President Ahn for the dormitory of musicians.

"Don't tell me you were standing outside my room that early?" Shin Woo said.

"What – I – I just happened to pass by!"

"Jeremy, if you want to talk to Han Ji, why not just ask her if she has some free time?" said Tae Kyung.

Everyone laughed as Jeremy scowled again.

* * *

"Last day?"

"Yes."

"But I thought we signed a three-month contract with AN Entertainment?"

"The contract includes your Asian tour, don't you remember?"

Kim Han Ji and Manager Yun were on their way back to the dorm after a long day of rehearsals when the manager informed her that tomorrow was in fact her last day in Korea.

"You will start promoting your new album and concert series around Asia the day after tomorrow," said Manager Yun, marking off dates in her planner. "So we have to move fast."

"It's just been, what, ten days since I arrived?" Han Ji commented, slumping on the car's back seat.

"And seven days since you stayed at the dorm, I know. I told you not to get too comfortable."

Han Ji looked out the window at the blur of colors as their vehicle moved down an empty street. She was feeling quite the same way as she had when she first left. She had that familiar sense of regret waiting to happen.

When their car arrived at the dorm, Han Ji got off to some persistent reminders from Manager Yun, and then the car drove off. Han Ji looked up at the façade of the dorm and sighed. Before she could enter, however, she felt a hot breath on her leg and looked down to see Jolie.

"Hey, Jolie," she quietly said, kneeling beside Jeremy's pet and scratching her behind the ears. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. Take care of Jeremy for me, alright?"

"Han Ji's back!" Mi Nam yelled across the house when she saw Han Ji enter. The latter just gave a tired smile. "What's the matter, Han Ji-yah?"

"Nothing. I'm just exhausted from dancing too much today," replied Han Ji, lying down on the sofa. She and Mi Nam laughed at the remark. "Where's everyone?"

"I think Shin Woo and Jeremy are in the piano room, practicing a song. Tae Kyung's in his room as usual."

"Ya, Mi Nam," said Han Ji, sitting up. "You haven't formally told Tae Kyung that you liked him, have you?"

Mi Nam hung her head to the side.

"I mean, like what he did, when he told you he liked you. You haven't really said it straight, right?"

"I – I think so," said Mi Nam. She guessed that her exchange of words with Tae Kyung at the convent's garden was not counted, as he was the one who initiated it with "I give you permission to like me!"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Favor?"

"Tell Tae Kyung you like him," said Han Ji, smiling.

"What? Why?" Mi Nam asked, rather surprised at the request.

"Please, please make my best friend happy."

Han Ji got up and, still smiling, took Mi Nam's hand in hers.

"Mi Nam-ah, tomorrow's my last day here in Korea. Please grant my wish as a farewell gift to me."

"Tomorrow is your last day?"

Han Ji nodded.

"Will you do it for me, then?"

Mi Nam nodded, looking blankly at Han Ji.

"Alright! I'll set up a dinner date for you two at the balcony," Han Ji said, suddenly in a hurry.

"Dinner date?"

But Han Ji was already making her way up the stairs, talking on her phone.

* * *

"Dinner date?" Tae Kyung said. He was sitting at the desk in his room. Han Ji was lying down on his bed while talking.

"Yes, yes, so come on, get dressed already!"

"What's this for?"

"For you? And for Go Mi Nam? Duh!" Han Ji said childishly. "Put on something nice or I'm going to have Shin Woo fill in for you."

The last part made Tae Kyung bolt right up from his chair.

"Fine, I'm getting dressed," said Tae Kyung grumpily. "Go make sure Go Mi Nam doesn't make me wait!"

* * *

"A dinner date, huh."

"Are you angry, Shin Woo?"

Shin Woo, Han Ji, and Jeremy stood at the doorway to the balcony of the dormitory, watching Mi Nam and Tae Kyung. The couple was already seated across an elegantly arranged round dining table for two, having dinner and drinking wine.

"No," replied Shin Woo. Han Ji glanced at his face just the same, and was relieved to see that the man was smiling genuinely.

"I bet Mi Nam didn't really get to say it," said Jeremy from Han Ji's other side. "Tae Kyung's so bossy Mi Nam either just shied away or forgot about it totally."

Han Ji laughed and, for the first time, Jeremy laughed with her.

"Nah, I trust them both… And I told Tae Kyung to record it for me," Han Ji said, which cause more laughter from Shin Woo and Jeremy.

After a few more random topics and a couple of drinks, Jeremy, Shin Woo, and Han Ji joined the table.

"Han Ji asked me to do it as a farewell gift to her," said Mi Nam.

"Farewell?" Tae Kyung repeated, scrunching up his eyebrows together and looking at Han Ji.

"Tomorrow is my last day in Korea," she simply said.

"How come you're leaving so fast?" Jeremy asked, his face expressionless.

"The contract covers an Asian tour," replied Han Ji, not meeting Jeremy in the eye.

"When are you coming back to Korea?" Shin Woo asked this time.

"I don't know. After the tour, another contract with my US recording company will take effect. That will keep me there for probably a year or two."

"_Your Asian tour doesn't have a Korean leg?_" Tae Kyung said, incredulous.

"What kind of stupid contract is that!" Jeremy suddenly yelled and stood up. He glared at Han Ji before going back into the dormitory.

"I – I'm sure he's just surprised!" Mi Nam said, glancing sideways at Han Ji whose tears were brimming.

"More wine?" Shin Woo said halfheartedly.

* * *

Jeremy sat beside Jolie on the wooden floor, stroking her back absentmindedly. He was confused. He was angry. He felt hopeless.

He was feeling every single emotion he had the first time Han Ji left.

"Take care, Jeremy," she said, smiling. "Let's meet up someday and share stories about our future concerts!"

_Someday?_ Jeremy thought. Even the term she used back then suggested her being unsure of when she'd be back.

_She didn't even come here for me._ She came back to Korea to meet Go Mi Nam. And now that she's done that, she was leaving.

_She's leaving me again._

"It's not my fault if you're a little slow at these things, Jeremy!" Hwang Tae Kyung yelled at him back then. "Had you realized perhaps just a day earlier how you felt for Han Ji, you wouldn't be moping around and blaming _me_ for losing her!"

_Am I too late again?_

Jeremy hugged a sleepy Jolie, who simply let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Am I too late again, Jolie? What should I do?" Jeremy whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

After an hour or two of looking up at the stars, Jeremy decided to proceed to his room and rest. He doubted he would be able to sleep. When he entered, however, he realized that it was his turn to have Han Ji in his room. Han Ji was already asleep in her bed. Jeremy walked to his bed, careful not to make a sound, and sat facing in Han Ji's direction.

His room was the last Han Ji would sleep in. Jeremy wished he hadn't yelled like a brat earlier. Had he been able to clear his mind, he would have prepared something to at least say farewell with. Perhaps play a game of cards with Han Ji before they went to bed. Or something. Anything. Not this silence. Not this ill feeling of once again not being able to tell her how he really felt.

"I guess I _am_ a little slow at these things, Tae Kyung Hyung," Jeremy said to himself. "And I guess I'm too late, Jolie."

Jeremy sighed and got up. He gently put a blanket on the sleeping Han Ji and switched off the lights in the room. For a few more minutes, Jeremy laid awake in bed, thinking and staring in the dark. He soon fell asleep, however, contrary to what he thought. He fell into sound sleep, knowing that the girl he loved was, at the least, with him tonight.

* * *

The fic ends on the next chapter! So what do you think will the ending be? Tell me in the reviews, okay? Kamsahamnida! :D


	8. I Will Promise You

So, this is the last chapter. T_T Replies! [anjelrei, didn't get to reply to you in my last update! Thank you, and yeah, it's like Yoo He Yi was born/created to be hated lol. And TKxMN moments are just *love* XD] [Shinu Mae, I will not be a spoiler so just read on LOL] [alexdubbed96, congrats on making an account! Kill me? Scary~ XD] [forever and a half, hey thanks for reading! Hope you read the rest of the chapters :)] [chibiheart, thanks for the ideas! Considering them for a new fic :D] [juwie1608, if there's one thing in common across all YB fans, I think it's how we all hate Yoo He Yi. LOL. And, um, well, the last chapter's not exactly as long as 3 chapters rolled into one, but I hope you like it! *nervous*] [bionicwizard14, thanks for those reviews! I'm planning on a sequel but still in the thinking phase. Lol. Please watch out for it! :)]

_THE LAST CHAPTER, GUYS._ But don't let that stop you from reviewing, coz you know, I'd like to hear your sentiments as to how you feel about the story and such. So, finally, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

"Take care, Kim Han Ji-sshi!" the fans yelled from behind the cords airport security set up.

"We will wait for your next visit!"

Han Ji was walking across the airport terminal to well wishes and applause. She smiled and waved to return their cheers. Her eyes, however, told the true story. She was immeasurably unhappy about leaving Korea. She might have avoided the whole place for three years, but now that she did come back, she didn't want to leave anymore.

"Contracts are contracts," Manager Yun said whenever Han Ji expressed dislike for a task. "They're binding. They're imposed by the law. You'll go to jail if you don't obey."

Luckily, Han Ji's eyes were hidden once again by large, dark-colored sunglasses.

"President Ahn is here to see you off," Manager Yun whispered from behind her.

Indeed, the record company owner stood at the terminal gates, holding a colorful bouquet of flowers. Beside him was Manager Ma, the ANJELL manager. Aside from them, there was no other familiar face.

* * *

"What time it is?" Tae Kyung asked the others while adjusting the collar of his polo.

"9:30, Hyung-nim!"

Tae Kyung clicked his tongue in panic.

"Han Ji's flight is at 10 AM!"

"Ya, Jeremy!" Shin Woo yelled, pounding at Jeremy's bedroom door. "Aren't you ready yet?"

"We won't be able to catch Han Ji if we stay any longer!" Tae Kyung hammered on the door as well.

"We won't be able to say goodbye!" Mi Nam joined in.

There was no answer from inside the room, however.

"What, is he sulking around again?" Tae Kyung said to Shin Woo and Mi Nam. "Jeremy! Stop feeling sorry for yourself already and do something properly for once!"

Shin Woo and Mi Nam stared.

"What? I'm just trying to get him to open the door."

After a few more knocks with no response, Shin Woo finally thought of using the spare key they kept safe for emergencies.

"Jeremy, I'm coming in – "

Shin Woo entered, but the room was empty.

"Where is he?" said Mi Nam.

"You don't think he went ahead to the airport?" asked Tae Kyung.

Shin Woo shrugged as Mi Nam stared blankly back.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Thank you for coming to see me off, President Ahn, Manager Ma," said Han Ji, bowing to the two men.

"You take care, alright, Han Ji?" said President Ahn, handing her the bouquet of flowers. "And make Korea proud wherever you go!"

"I will."

The crowd cheered and applauded more.

"Han Ji-yah!" came the tired voice of Hwang Tae Kyung.

He, Shin Woo, and Mi Nam ran through the crowd to more cheering and clapping. Looking around, he immediately observed Jeremy's absence. Where was he?

President Ahn beamed at their arrival.

"ANJELL would not miss the chance to see you off!"

"But where is Jeremy-sshi?" one of the reporters from behind the cords piped up.

"Jeremy is not feeling well," said Tae Kyung. "He had to stay at home to rest."

"He isn't saying goodbye to Kim Han Ji-sshi?" said another reporter.

"Aren't they dating?"

"Han Ji-sshi, what is there between you and Jeremy?"

More inquiries followed, and Han Ji seemed unable to answer questions about Jeremy, so that President Ahn decided to intervene.

"Friends, friends, please listen. Han Ji has already settled whatever issues you are worried she is going to leave behind. She has said her farewell to the members of ANJELL, her closest friends. Let us not add anymore intrigues to that, shall we?" the president said, smiling good-naturedly, before turning back to Tae Kyung.

"We thought he came here ahead of us," Tae Kyung whispered.

"I haven't seen him since the album launch," said President Ahn.

"It's almost time to go," said Manager Yun in an almost singsong voice.

"_Have you never actually experienced liking someone?_" Manager Ma suddenly said, faintly but firmly.

"I'm sorry?" Manager Yun asked, affronted. Han Ji and the others stared.

"All we're asking for is just a couple of minutes just in case Jeremy shows up," Manager Ma replied through gritted teeth. "I can't blame you if you don't understand how Jeremy or Han Ji feels, but please try to be considerate enough to understand that their careers are not everything. _These two are in love,_ and the least we could do is allow them to properly say goodbye."

Even President Ahn could not think of anything to say after Manager Ma's passionate speech. Manager Yun, after staring at Manager Ma in a state of shock, stiffly turned to Han Ji.

"Do you – do you really want to wait?" the manager asked, sounding as if she was not speaking of her own free will.

Han Ji nodded.

"I will be boarding the plane now," Manager Yun said. "You have five minutes."

Han Ji smiled, and Manager Yun went through the gates.

Tae Kyung desperately looked around. Still no sign of Jeremy.

"It's alright, Tae Kyung," Han Ji said, approaching him. "It's enough that you guys are here."

Han Ji smiled at Mi Nam and Shin Woo.

"Take care, Han Ji," said Mi Nam, smiling, but with tears in her eyes, as she hugged Han Ji.

"I will, Mi Nam. You take care, too, and take care of these boys. They can get really dense at times, I'm sure you already know."

The two girls laughed.

"Shin Woo," Han Ji said, turning to Shin Woo. "I know you will find her really soon."

She and Shin Woo hugged.

"I know. I'll introduce her to you when I do," Shin Woo smiled.

"Tae Kyung," Han Ji started. Tae Kyung hugged her. "Are – are you crying?"

"No, I'm not!"

Han Ji, Mi Nam, and Shin Woo laughed again.

"Take care, Tae Kyung," said Han Ji.

"Do me a favor and let's start sending e-mails, alright? It's not like we live in caves or something."

"Okay, let's do that."

"You take care, too," Tae Kyung smiled.

"Oh, one more thing," said Han Ji, becoming serious. "The moment you hurt Go Mi Nam, I will not think twice and come to Korea just to make you pay for it, understand?"

Mi Nam stared, startled.

"Return the favor, Tae Kyung. Make Mi Nam happy just as she makes you so."

Han Ji beamed at them.

"Han Ji-yah," Manager Ma quietly said. "Your five minutes is up."

The girl nodded and bowed to Manager Ma.

"Thank you for everything, Manager Ma," she said.

"You're – you're welcome," replied the manager, wiping his eyes discreetly.

"I'll be going, then!" Han Ji said, waving at President Ahn, Manager Ma, and at the ANJELL members who were present. She made one last glance at the crowd surrounding them, and with a sad smile, walked to the gate.

* * *

Jeremy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock that read 7:00 AM. He glanced at the airbed across the room. It was already empty. He got out of bed and proceeded to have breakfast. The house was still and silent, as the other occupants were still asleep. Han Ji, however, left early. She was probably getting ready for her flight.

Jeremy realized that his juice was already overflowing. He was absentmindedly pouring. He wiped the mess off the kitchen counter and brought his glass outside. Jolie immediately greeted him and sat beside him.

"Jolie, her bed was already empty when I woke up. I guess she's on her way to the airport now."

Jeremy quietly sipped some juice. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"But then, I heard that Tae Kyung Hyung and the others are planning to see her off," he said, setting down his glass and looking Jolie in the eye, as if expecting a reply. "If they're still sleeping, does that mean there's still time left, Jolie?"

The dog licked Jeremy in the face.

"I still have time, don't I?" the blonde said, half smiling and half panicking. "Thank you for making me realize that, Jolie!"

Jeremy kissed his pet dog on the forehead and got up. He left his glass on the kitchen counter, despite knowing that Tae Kyung will probably yell at him about it later on. He went to his room, got dressed, and set out.

Jeremy had in mind this jewelry store that Han Ji particularly liked and frequently visited back then.

* * *

"I'll be going, then!" Han Ji said, waving at President Ahn, Manager Ma, Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, and Mi Nam. She made one last glance at the crowd surrounding them, and with a sad smile, walked to the gate.

"Han Ji-yah!"

The sound of someone running across the smooth tiles of the airport terminal resounded as the crowd went silent with astonishment.

"Han Ji-yah! Please wait!"

Han Ji turned around to see Jeremy running, the crowd parting to let the young man through. Tae Kyung and the others watched in a state of pleasant shock.

"Jeremy…"

"Han Ji," said Jeremy, stopping right in front of Han Ji. He was panting, his hands on his knees.

"Jeremy," Han Ji said again. "I thought you weren't feeling well."

Jeremy did not know where such information came from, but decided to ignore it.

"I – I came to – say – bye," he said as he gasped for air.

Han Ji smiled, and then hugged him.

"Thank you," she said, hugging him the tightest she could.

Jeremy stood for a while, unsure whether he should hug her back or not. When Han Ji was about to let go, however, he instinctively put his arms around her. At this, the crowd cheered and cameras flashed.

"Han Ji-yah," Jeremy said as he let go. "When will you be coming back to Korea?"

"I don't know," Han Ji replied nervously. Both still had memories of last night, when Jeremy yelled over the news.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?"

"Deal?"

More flashing from the cameras.

"I will promise you," began Jeremy as he reached into his pocket. "That I will make sure that we meet again. Either I make you come to Korea, or I go wherever you are."

Han Ji nodded, uncertain where Jeremy was going with this "deal."

"In return, I want you to answer this question."

Jeremy brought out a tiny red box, knelt in front of Han Ji, and opened it to reveal a glistening diamond ring.

"Kim Han Ji, will you marry me?"

Cameras did not seem to flash anymore as the lighting became constant. The crowd screamed and cheered like crazy, yelling "Congratulations!" as it were.

Han Ji looked at Jeremy. The blonde had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. Han Ji could already feel her heart racing as tears began to brim in her eyes just as well.

"Yes."

She held out her hand, and Jeremy slipped the ring onto her finger.

Jeremy got up and hugged Han Ji again.

"Jeremy has grown up, hasn't he," President Ahn whispered to the group. Manager Ma was wiping his eyes again. Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, and Mi Nam smiled at each other.

_Flight BA2490, destination: Tokyo, Japan, last call for boarding,_ the airport sound system called.

"Stop crying," Han Ji laughed, wiping Jeremy's tears. "I have to go now."

Jeremy nodded, his expression saddening a bit.

"I will remember this promise of yours, alright?" Han Ji said, raising her hand to show the engagement ring.

Jeremy and Han Ji shared a sweet kiss, which unquestionably pleased and satisfied the reporters, whose cameras were still flashing, and which definitely broke the hearts of ANJELL fans, particularly those of Jeremy.

Han Ji gave one last wave with her engagement ring-adorned hand before going through the terminal gates. Jeremy stared after her, a blissful smile on his lips, and a ragingly upbeat, happy promise in his heart.

* * *

~END~

* * *

So… what do you think about the story? Tell me in the reviews! :)

I'd like to say thanks to everyone who explored this story with me. To tell you the truth, it all started with the song _Promise_ by ANJELL/Lee Hong Ki. That's why Promise is the title of the fic and the chapter titles are the English lines of the song! XD

A big thank you, too, to the reviewers who gave their opinions and ideas. If you, reading this right now, liked the story, please hit that review button and tell me what you think, coz maybe in the future I might make a fic again for, hmm, **another ANJELL member?** So I couldn't implore (LOL) of you more to tell me your ideas.

For more weirdness, I have this thing for background music, so I suggest for you to read (again) Chapters 1 to 5 while listening to _Promise_ (ANJELL/Lee Hong Ki) or any cheerful music for that matter. For Chapter 6, listen to _Song for a Fool_ (Park Sang Woo) for the earlier parts and starting with the part where Yoo He Yi and Go Mi Nam talk to the end, play _Without Saying_ (Park Shin Hye version). For Chapter 7, play _Without Saying_ (9th STREET or Jang Geun Suk version). And for the above chapter, Chapter 8, listen to _Song for a Fool_ (Park Sang Woo) for the first part, and when you get to the Jeremy-waking-up part, listen again to _Promise_ (Lee Hong Ki version). Hooray for the _You're Beautiful OST!_ XD

Thank you for reading this fic, and I hope to hear from you in the reviews! KAMSAHAMNIDA! :)


End file.
